A Hungarian Misunderstood Teenager
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: Confession d'une jeune hongroise pas super bien dans sa peau dans un document openoffice. UA et ptête bien OOC


**Titre complet :** Diary of a hungarian misunderstood teenager.

**Pairing :** Aucun

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages cités dans cette fiction appartiennent à leur créateur

**Rating :** M à cause du langage qu'elle emploie parfois, il peut choquer les plus sensibles.

**Résumé :** Confession d'une jeune hongroise pas bien dans sa peau, Elizaveta écrit la première entrée dans son journal. UA

**Musiques écoutées pendant l'écriture :** « She Will Be Loved », « Sweetest Goodbye » de Maroon5 et « Perfect » de Pink (mais la cover par Darren Criss et Chris Colfer)

**Note de l'auteure :** Pas d'humour rien, un tantinet tristounet, peut-être. A vous de juger. Bon, c'est super OOC, mais je voulais essayer d'ancrer Lizzie dans un univers plus « réaliste »

**Note de l'auteure 2 :** Me tuez pas si elle est trop OOC, je l'aime aussi, Elizaveta~ J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^)/

* * *

Il faut que ça sorte. Je vais pas super bien, même si je fais croire que. J'ouvre open office et commence à taper.

« Cher journal, entrée #1-16 Mars 2013-temps pluvieux.

Tout d'abord, je me présente. Moi, c'est Elizaveta, oui, comme la femme de Dracula. Joli, hein. Maman est fan du bouquin, alors la gamine en fait les frais. Ça les fait bien marrer au lycée. Pour eux, je suis Lizzie La Sanglante. Youpi !

J'ai des réflexions diverses. Toute la journée. Tous les jours. Notamment sur mon look et ma façon de parler. C'est pas de ma faute, je préfère les Martens et les Rangers aux ballerines et les jeans troués et autres treillis aux slims coupe-viande. Je suis comme ça. Je suis juste moi.

Je suis pas un canon de beauté et mon manque de féminité aide pas. Mais aujourd'hui, y'a eu la réflexion de trop. « Hey ! Lizzie La Sanglante ! J'avais jamais remarqué, mais t'es vachement virile ! » Écoute, pétasse, mes épaules, je les ai pas demandées, okay ? Je kiffe le sport alors je suis du genre musclée et comme c'est l'été, j'me balade en marcel. Mais... Virile... 6 lettres. C'est peu. Mais ça fait mal. Trop mal.

Je suis une fille comme les autres. Je veux un gars, être reconnue en tant que personne, qu'on me voie des qualités par-dessus mes défauts. Ils oublient que j'ai un cœur aussi. Et ça me blesse.

Okay, je suis boyish. Je le reconnais. Mais pas transgenre. Je suis une fille et me sens comme telle, je suis juste un garçon manqué. Depuis toute gosse.

J'ai essayé d'être plus féminine. Je suis allée au magasin de fringues. J'ai pris slims, jupes, shorts, t-shirts plus près du corps. J'ai essayé. Mais je sais pas qui était cette fille dans le miroir. Elle avait ma tronche, mon corps. Mais c'était pas moi. Elle matait mes fringues au sol, l'air triste. J'avais envie de pleurer tellement je me trouvais hideuse malgré le compliment de Gilbert, mon meilleur ami. J'avais la nausée tellement je me sentais mal. Si mal. Je suis à nouveau entrée dans la cabine et ai remis mes vêtements. Elizaveta, le retour. Moi, pas belle, mais moi, un peu chubby malgré ma musculature, mais moi. Plus cette fille si laide et si triste. Mon reflet semblait dire « Rebonjour Elizaveta. » J'ai fini par fuir le magasin.

Après, j'ai essayé le maquillage et d'assembler mes fringues de façon plus féminine. Gilbert m'a vue, m'a complimentée. Mais quand j'ai regardé le résultat final, j'ai cru voir le chanteur de KISS ou un drag queen défilant à la gay pride. J'avais l'impression que mon visage pesait 15000 tonnes et que j'allais tomber à cause du poids de la peinture faciale. Ma tronche était cachée, mais le masque était un million de fois plus moche que ce qu'il y avait en dessous. J'ai essayé plusieurs couleurs, rien à faire, plus j'essayais, plus je me sentais ridicule. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais, hein ? Qu'un inconnu plutôt mignon vienne m'aborder ? Comme si ça pouvait m'arriver ! Je suis virile. Les gars, ça aime les gonzesses féminines. Pas les travelos.

Je suis comme les autres. Moi, je veux juste qu'on voie Elizaveta, pas Lizzie La Sanglante. Je demande pas quelqu'un de parfait ou de beau. Juste être vue, qu'on regarde au-delà du pyjama, qu'on accepte mes défauts, qu'on me rende meilleure sans me changer. J'en ai marre des « Mais si, tu verras un jour, quelqu'un viendra à toi » Mais il attend quoi, ce con pour ramener sa fraise ? J'ai pas que ça à foutre de l'attendre, moi ! Ou aussi, le « Tu sais, quand tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un, peu importe son visage ou son corps, tu le trouveras beau » ou la façon gentille de dire « Elizaveta, t'es moche. Mais un mec sans aucun goût en matière de gonzesse te kiffera quand même » Je demande pas la Lune, juste de la considération. L'apparence, surtout la mienne, m'importe peu, mais pour être honnête, j'aimerais qu'on me dise un jour « Tu es belle, Elizaveta. J'aime tout chez toi, ta personnalité, ton corps, ton visage, TOUT. » Mais les gens comme moi, ça n'a jamais ce genre de compliment. Les filles comme moi sont classées direct dans les lesbos-à-la-limite-bi. Je suis pas homophobe, Gil est gay, et pourtant, c'est mon meilleur ami. Mais être jugée comme ça, ça troue le cul, quoi ! Ils me connaissent pas, de quoi ils parlent ?!

Je vais arrêter là. Ceci est la première entrée du journal d'Elizaveta Hedérvary, 17 ans. »

J'ai envie de publier ça, je suis sûrement pas la seule à me sentir comme ça. Je vais me confier à mes millions d'inconnus et je sais comment je vais m'y prendre. et mon perso de BD préféré, AOYAMA Motoko. Allez, on change deux-trois détails, dont les noms. On adoucit le vocabulaire. Le titre, je l'ai déjà : « Misunderstood Kendoka ».

Je me sens plus légère. J'espère juste que celui sur qui j'ai un crush lira jamais ça. Je sais qu'il aime Love Hina. Je boucle la publication et vais me coucher. Il est bientôt 2h du mat'.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

« Lizzie ! De la visite pour toi ! » Quoi ?! Je me démêle vite fait les tifs et prends pas le temps de les attacher, je descends en pyjama-vaut mieux ça qu'être à poil, hein!- J'arrive devant la porte. C'est sûrement Gil d't'façons.

Je me fige. Mon crush. Roderich Edelstein. Francba !

Il me regarde, décontenancé par ma tenue, parce que ouais, miss-treillis-rangers-au-lycée traîne à la maison en marcel vert clair et mini-short rose pâle. Je prends ma tronche lycée-me-fais-pas-chier.

« T'veux quoi ? » J'essaie de cacher ma gêne. J'suis en short, les jambons à l'air et en marcel sans soubar devant R. Edelstein. Merde.

« Juste... Hum... Me tue pas, hein. J'ai lu ta fiction sur Love Hina, et... Je voulais te dire... » Il tremble légèrement.

« Enfin... Que... » Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de craquer sur cette mauviette qui sait pas aligner deux mots d'vant une gonzesse ? Il prend même une dose de ventoline tant il étouffe.

Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration, il me regarde dans le blanc des yeux.

« Je te trouve très belle, Elizaveta. » Il ravale sa salive. « Me tue pas, hein. » Bah s'tu continues à tourner autour du pot, ça risque d'arriver !

Je sais pas comment, mais je me suis retrouvée à genoux, en sanglots et Roderich qui m'enlaçait.

« Elizaveta. Ich... Nein... » Il inspire. « Szeretlek. »

* * *

FIN! \o/

Explications: 

-Alors tout d'abord, s'il y a des personnes offensées par cette fiction, je m'en excuse. Je pense notamment au sentiment de "drag queen à la gay pride", chacun sa vie, je me fiche éperdument de qui fait quoi, ça me regarde pas! Mais je ne voulais offenser personne, je voulais juste marquer une exagération~

- Si mes recherches sont exactes "Francba" veut dire "merde" en hongrois, à vous de me corriger, si c'est pas bon. o/

- Szeretlek veut dire "je t'aime" en hongrois~

-Si les adjectifs ne sont pas dans le bon ordre dans le titre, dites-le moi, je rectifierai~

* * *

**Remerciements:**

**-Mon dos qui me fait si mal que j'en ai la nausée et il souffre pas mal d'être dans une position inhabituelle...**

**-Les lecteurs qui prendront le temps de lire ça ^^)/**

**-Mon frère pour m'avoir nourrie pendant le retapage sur openoffice de cette fic 8D Danke, bro, even if tu liras jamais, haha!**

**Et surtout un gros big up à ceux qui comprendront le VRAI sens de cette fic qui n'est pas juste une idée nocturne comme ça... Je pense notamment à Lady Sovay, qui, je pense fera DIRECT le rapprochement, jte glomp d'avance, dear! /o/**

**Bref... Je vous aime tous super fort, et franchement, ça me touche que des gens me lisent, même s'ils laissent pas de reviews, au moins, ils ont pris le temps de lire~ Danke! \o/**


End file.
